Luna
|societal approximation= |government= *Koslovics (c.2100s, rural areas) *UEG (Post-2170) |technology tier= |current threat to array= }} Luna, often referred to as the Moon, is the only natural satellite of Earth. History Human Colonization Humans began settling Luna in 2080.Halo Encyclopedia - Page 44 Due to its still barren face, one can assume it has not been terraformed, probably a result of Luna's low gravity and lack of atmosphere. Instead, the habitats on Luna are sealed from vacuum and interconnected by tubes. Prior to the Interplanetary War, Koslovic ideology spread to rural areas on Luna.Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - Page 47 Interplanetary War In 2167, Vladimir Koslov and his family were killed in a bombing at Lake Autolycus.Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - Page 51 Pre-Covenant War The Mare Nubium Academy, was located here.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, Page 433 Luna also possesses a number of orbital defense stations called skyhooks. Human-Covenant War During the Battle of Earth, the skyhook complexes came under attack and were defended by native ONI personnel.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-sg/games/halo-4/xbox-360 Halo: Waypoint: Halo 4 Interactive Guide] Post-War Era Luna was the home station for the ONI ship that had the task of investigating the remains of Installation 00.ELEVENTH HOUR, Provenance Economy Corporations on Planet *Halifax Spacewerx *AMG Transport Dynamics Government By at least 2492, there was a country on Luna known as the Luna Confederated States, the State of Mare Nubium being one of the said states. Physical Aspects Locations *Naniwa **Crisium City *Delambre *Procellarum basin[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/mason-hundley Halo Waypoint: Mason Hundley][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oceanus_Procellarum Wikipedia: Oceanus Procellarum] **Mare Frigoris **Luna Confederated States ***State of Mare Nubium ****County of Newton *****Shadow Perimeter 3 *****Asimov Center *****Luna OCS Academy *State of Mare Insularum **Armstrong Alley *State of Mare Imbrium **Ankara ***Ankara Resiliency Chamber ***"Bosque de Negro" *Lake Autolycus Known Residents Born On These were the people who were born on Luna. *Michael Crespo *The Rookie *Sarah Palmer *Mason Hundley Resided Only These were the people who were born on other planets, but lived on Luna for an extended period of time. *Jacob Keyes **Miranda Keyes Trivia *Luna is the Latin word for Moon, and many Latin-based languages share the word. *In many Earth-based maps in the Halo games, the Moon often appears to be larger than in real life. *The Moon would be roughly further from the Earth in 2552 than in 2010 due to tidal acceleration forces. *In the Halo: Reach live-action short Spaceport, Luna is a destination listed at the Manassas Spaceport. *In Halo 3 on Standoff you can see someone's face on the moon. *While its surface is devoid of obvious signs of habitation as seen in the beginning of Halo 2, at the end of Halo 4 the lights of large cities and settlements can be seen. *The settlements on Luna likely possess artificial gravity systems. This would be essential for humans to healthily develop on the moon. Gallery Face.jpg|Face in the moon Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole'' *''Halo: Reach'' **''Remember Reach'' ***''Spaceport'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Bad Blood'' Sources Category:Luna